


All Die Sterne

by gonefishing



Category: Crows Zero (Movies), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kurosagi - All Media Types, Samurai Champloo
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot - at least for the Kurosagi one, Romance, old german fics of mine, why am i tagging in english when the fics are in german
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonefishing/pseuds/gonefishing
Summary: „Wusstest du, dass du Grübchen bekommst, wenn du deinen Mund auf die Art verziehst?“„Wusstest du, dass meine Faust in schneller als 3 Sekunden Zähne kaputt schlagen kann?“„Wusstest du, dass mich das ganz schön anmacht, wenn du mir so drohst?“(Kapitel 3)*A collection of my German(!) short fics, written over the years from 2008 up to 2012.Different fandoms, different lengths. Mostly romance, fluff and humor.Bear with me, haha.





	1. All The Stars (SamCham)

**Author's Note:**

> Titel von den Wailin' Jennys.
> 
> 10 Kurzgeschichten zu Mugen + Fuu + Jin.  
> Original in 2009 auf animexx gepostet.

i.  
_Wir werden uns definitiv wieder sehen._  
   
Fuu dreht sich langsam und noch ein letztes Mal um. Ihre Augen suchen die immer kleiner werdenden Silhuetten ihrer beiden Begleiter, die am Horizont im sanften Blau des endlosen Himmels verwischen. Der rote kleine Fleck von Mugens Shirt beißt sich mit dem starken Grün der Wiesen und Fuu muss ihre Lider zusammenkneifen, um die Gestalt überhaupt noch zu erkennen.  
   
Vorsichtig wendet sie ihren Kopf und sucht nach Jins blauem Gewand. Im Gegensatz zu Mugen, sticht er ihr sofort ins Auge. Sie kann ganz genau sehen, wie sich seine Silhuette immer weiter gen Norden bewegt. Das ist dann wohl das Ende, denkt sie und lächelt leicht.  
   
Irgendwas erschwert ihr das Herz und obwohl sie schon lange wusste, dass dieser Moment früher oder später kommen würde, spürt sie dennoch Sehnsucht, die ihr Gemüt überschwemmt. 

ii.

Ohne meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, stecke ich die Stäbchen in meinen Mund. Mugen schmatzt, sabbert und schnarcht. Er ist nichts als ein Tier und ich frage mich wieder und wieder, wie er es schafft meine Aufmerksamkeit ohne Zwang und Drang auf sich zu lenken. In Moment wie diesen, während des Essens nämlich, vergleiche ich verstohlen meine beiden Begleiter. Sie sind so verschieden und sich gleichzeitig so ähnlich.  
   
Beide ziemlich eigensinnig und stolz und so verdammt scharf aufs Kämpfen. Und auch wenn ich es niemals so direkt zugeben würde, hat mich ihre besserwisserische Art bereits in einen Strudel verschiedener Emotionen und Taten gerissen.  
„Ich steh’ auf ihre _böse_ Art.“, denke ich und setze beleidigt die Teetasse an die Lippen.

iii.

Brüste wippen, Hüften kreisen, Beine springen und bewegen sich im Rhythmus der Musik. Mugens Pupillen sind geweitet und schielen, sein Mund steht offen und seine Hände, speziell seine Finger, bewegen sich in einer recht eindeutigen Art und Weise.  
Sowas nennt sich also ein Sommerfest, denkt Fuu beleidigt und wirft einen kurzen, aber stechenden Blick in die Richtung des Piraten. Über den ganzen Platz verteilt, kann sie nur alte Lustmolche, wiehernde Spanner und überhaupt generell nur Männer erblicken.  
   
Mugen gerät fast außer sich, als eine der Tänzerinnen sich langsam aber sicher in seine Richtung bewegt und auffordernd mit den Hüften kreist. Ihre großen Brüste hüpfen und ihre Lippen schimmern verführerisch rot.  
"Idiot", flüstert Fuu und dreht sich hilfesuchend nach Jin um. Auch wenn sie bisher nicht der Meinung gewesen war, weibliche Reize würden spurlos an dem schweigsamen Samurai vorbeigehen, so hatte sie doch nicht erwartet, Jin derartig gefesselt dreinblicken zu sehen.  
   
"Lustmolche!", ruft sie laut, dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und stürmt vom Platz. Sollen die beiden doch ihren Spaß mit großen, prallen Dingern haben. Sie schwört jedenfalls auf ihr Lebensmotto _Klein ist das bessere Groß_.  
   
_Werde ich mich eben anderweitig vergnügen, ihr werdet schon sehen_ , denkt sie wütend und verletzt.

iv.

Der Alkohol schlug an, dass bemerkten sie alle Drei. Heiß floss das Blut durch ihre Adern und pochte in den Schläfen. Mugens Blick war verschleiert, Jins Brille beschlagen und Fuus Kimono zeigte eindeutig mehr Haut als normalerweise, was ihr auf seltsame Art nicht einmal unangenehm war. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, den Kopf leicht zur Seite gedreht, mit erhitzten Wangen und offenen Lippen. Ihre Beine hatte sie vom Körper gestreckt, ihr war so warm.  
   
_Du gehst mir auf die Nerven_ , dachte Mugen zum zwanzigsten Mal in dieser Nacht. _Du bist laut, voreilig. Du bist naiv und gutgläubig. Du bist flachbrüstig und unerotisch_. Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite, um sie nicht sehen zu müssen und doch fand sein Blick immer wieder, wie von magischer Hand geführt, zurück.  
_Warum...?_ , fragte er sich. Er musterte ihre Glieder und verstreifte sich beim Anblick ihres Ausschnitts. _Warum...siehst du heute so verdammt, verboten sexy aus?_

v.

Brüste. Brüste sind meiner Meinung nach das Beste, was es an einer Frau gibt. Es gibt sie in verschiedener Größe, Form oder Farbe. Man kann sie kneten, massieren, liebkosen, in manchen Fällen sogar von ihnen trinken, sie sind weich, warm und gemütlich.  
   
Eine Frau mit hübschen, großen Brüsten macht meine kühnsten Träume zur Realität, erregt mich in jeder Faser meines Körpers und lässt mich nur noch Lust verspüren. Ich würde mich beim Sex zwischen ihren Brüsten verkriechen, mich verstecken und nicht vor Sonnenaufgang wieder auftauchen. Und sie würde durch meine ungekämmten Haare wuscheln, über meinen Rücken streichen, meine Glieder massieren und sanfte, mitfühlende Küsse auf meinen Narben verteilen.  
   
Leider hat Fuu keine großen Brüste. Aber ihre sind hübsch. Sie sind hübsch und leider klein, aber gut geformt und man kann ihr wundervolle Laute entlocken, wenn man ihren Busen liebkost oder ihre Brustwarzen kitzelt. Diese Tatsache ist auch die, die mich meistens tröstet, dass ich keine großen, prallen Brüste zur Verfügung habe, an denen ich spielen kann. Aber gut, man kann schließlich nicht alles haben und das, auf das ich momentan zurückgreifen kann, muss mir erst mal vollkommen reichen.

vi.

In all ihrem Redeschwall unterbrochen, beugt Jin sich vor und verschließt ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Nicht zu vergessen, seine Hände wandern zum Obi ihres Yukatas und ziehen ihn ohne Zögern vom Körper.  
   
_Das ist so typisch seinerseits_ , denkt sie und erwidert seinen Kuss. Gerade noch war es die ernste Situation der Welt, ein Streit, den sie beide nicht so leicht vergessen könnten, wäre er fortgeführt worden. Aber durch diese Form von Unterbrechung ist nicht mehr an Streiten zu denken, auch wenn heute der letzte Tag ist. Vielleicht hat Jin sie deswegen unterbrochen. Wenn sie an morgen denkt, an die Art wie sie sich gegenüber stehen werden, stark, hoffnungsvoll, erwartend und doch irgendwie trostlos, so spürt sie die Feuchtigkeit in ihren Augen. Ihn zu verlassen ist eine Sache, aber allein zu sein, für den Rest ihres Lebens, lässt ihr die Tränen über die Wangen gleiten.  
   
Fuu schlingt ihre Arme um den starken Hals des Samurais. Es ist das letzte Mal und trotz der einmaligen Erfahrung des ersten Males ist es noch nicht genug. _Lass diesen Moment für ewig weilen und den morgen niemals kommen_ , betet sie stumm in den dunkeln Himmel, an dem nicht ein Stern zu sehen ist.

vii.

Eine der Sachen, die ich an Mugen hasse, ist die Tatsache, dass er Dinge nie ausspricht. Er geht stumm davon aus, die Menschen oder speziell ich würde automatisch wissen, wie es ist und was er meint oder denkt, ohne es jemals gesagt zu haben.  
   
Ich bin mir auf Grund dessen unglaublich unsicher geworden, in allem was ich tue, was ihn betrifft oder wenn ich etwas ausschlaggebendes sage. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er darüber denkt oder ob er über gewisse, mir unbekannte Faktoren Bescheid weiß.  
   
Ich wünsche mir, er würde mehr mit mir reden. Über das was ihn bewegt, wie er über mich denkt, was er sich wünscht. Durch das Fehlen dieses Wissens habe ich Angst, dass ich ihm nicht genüge, dass er fort will und vielleicht auch schon bald verschwunden sein wird. Es macht mir Angst und nimmt mir die Ruhe zu Schlafen, die Kraft zu Essen und den Mut ihn zu fragen.  
   
Er ist nicht der Typ, der auf so etwas antworten würde. Er ist niemals romantisch, obwohl er Liebkosungen meinerseits liebt und auch selbst ab und zu einfühlsam sein kann. Ob er sich wohl Sorgen macht?

viii.

 _Was ist los? Warum spricht sie nicht mit dir? Hast du was gemacht? Habt ihr euch gestritten? Nicht schon wieder, oder?_  
   
Ich halt’s nicht aus! Fragt mich nicht! Ich weiß es nicht! Ich kann nicht in Fuus Kopf hineinblicken. Ich kann sie auch leider nicht kontrollieren oder ihr sagen, was sie zu tun hat. Ich kann sie nicht einmal fragen, warum, wieso oder weshalb sie das tut, was sie tut. Sie nämlich nicht da und schon seit einer Woche. Ohne ein Wort ist sie verschwunden, ich weiß nicht was ich gemacht habe oder ob sie überhaupt meinetwegen verschwunden ist. Ich weiß es nicht!  
   
Besagter Tag verlief eigentlich ganz normal. Frühstück – Training – Mittag – Training - Abendbrot – Training – wie immer eigentlich - und als ich nach Hause komme, nach schwerer Arbeit, völlig ausgelaugt und bereit mich in ihre Arme zu legen und ihren sanften, warmen Körper zu genießen, ist sie nicht da wo sie sein sollte. Sie liegt nicht im Bett, dreht sich nicht nach mir um und flüstert auch nicht meinen Namen und wie sehr sie mich vermisst. Sie ist weg und ich weiß nicht wohin.  
   
Ich stürze mich in die Arbeit, versuche zu trainieren, den ganze Tag ohne Unterbrechung. Ohne es zu bemerken, wird ihr Verschwinden nebensächlich und ich schaffe es doch tatsächlich voran zu kommen. Oder bilde ich mir das alles nur ein?  
   
Ich vermisse sie. Ich kann mich nicht mehr konzentrieren und diese ewige Fragerei von Vier-Auge nervt mich zu Tode. Warum hält keiner seiner Klappe? Und warum denken alle Leute gleich, ihr Verschwinden hätte was mit mir zu tun?  
   
_Fuu. Wo bist du? Komm wieder, ich halt’s nicht aus._

ix.

„Wahnsinn!“  
   
Ich höre die Begeisterung in ihrer Stimme und drehe mich auf die andere Seite, um sie und das, was sie meint, sehen zu können. Fuus Blick ist in den Himmel gerichtet, den dunklen, schwarzen Himmel, an dem heute nur wenig Sterne zu erkennen sind.  
   
„Ich habe eine Sternschnuppe gesehen!“, lacht sie und wischt sich die Freudentränen aus den Augen. Wieder einmal frage ich mich, wie so ein einfaches Phänomen der Natur ein solches Glück in Fuu hervorrufen kann. Sie streckt einen Arm aus und demonstriert die Flugbahn der von ihr eben entdeckten Lichterscheinung. Auf gegenüberliegender Seite kann ich Mugen im Dunkeln erkennen, der im Liegen den Kopf auf die eine Hand gestützt hat und Fuu mit einem ziemlich undefinierbaren Blick betrachtet.  
   
„...und was wünscht du dir?“, frage ich sie und drehe mich auf den Rücken, um den Nachthimmel besser im Blick zu haben.  
   
„Hmm...“, denkt sie nach und ich kann ihre Gehirnzellen förmlich neben mir klackern hören. Dann schnipst sie in die Finger, gibt ein Geräusch von sich, als hätte sie gerade den perfekten Einfall gehabt und reckt den zweiten Arm gen Himmel.  
   
„ _Ich wünsche mir, dass unsere Reise niemals enden wird!_ “ Und sie lacht.  
   
Ich schmunzele. „Idiotin.“, höre ich Mugen sagen. „Und was ist mit deinem Sonnenblumen-Typ?“  
   
Das ist typisch. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch lächelt.

x.

Manchmal frage ich mich, ob noch jemand es jemals schaffen wird, meine Gedanken so auf sich zu lenken. Außer ich selbst natürlich.  
Alles an ihr ruft meine Aufmerksamkeit, ich kann ihr nicht mehr entfliehen, auch wenn ich wollte. Sie ist wie die Sonne, die mich wärmt, wie der Regen, der mich abkühlt, wenn es sein muss. Sie ist der Kampf, der mich alles einsetzen lässt, für mein Ziel, das ich erreichen will. Sie hält sich Tag und Nacht in meinem Kopf auf, spinnt meine Gedanken auf einen Faden nach ihrem eigenen Willen, ihre Taten leiten meine und geben mir das Gefühl vollkommender Abhängigkeit.  
   
Ich hasse das.  
   
Ich will sie nicht loslassen, ich will sie bei mir haben, zu jeder Zeit und bei jedem Ort. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, sie lange allein zu lassen oder lange allein zu sein. Ich muss sie sehen, fühlen, schmecken, sie besitzen, sodass sie mich niemals verlässt und zu einem anderen geht.  
   
Mir gefällt alles an ihr und das macht mich wütend. Es ist gegen meine Prinzipien, es ist nicht das, was ich normalerweise bevorzuge und um mich selbst davon zu überzeugen, verletze ich sie, in dem ich ihr es immer und immer wieder unter die Nase reibe. Sie ist flachbrüstig, mädchenhaft, klein und kann ihre Reize noch nicht so bestimmt einsetzen, wie ältere Frauen.  
Aber sie ist süß. Sie fängt mich mit ihrem Lachen. Sie lässt mein Blut in Wallung geraten, wenn ihre kleinen, steifen Nippel unbeabsichtigt zu sehen sind. Sie erregt mich auf eine Weise, die nur sie erreichen kann und ist sich dessen noch nicht einmal bewusst.  
   
Es macht mich rasend zu sehen, wie ein anderer sie berührt, sei es nur Vier-Auge und ich muss alle meine Kräfte sammeln, um mich zusammen zu reißen und ihr nicht zu zeigen, wie viel sie mir bedeutet.  
Und selbst, wenn sie meine Gedanken, meine Seele oder gleich meinen Leib im ganzen verschlingt, soll sie nicht wissen, welche Macht sie über mich hat.

Fin.


	2. Das Mädchen, das seinem Herzen auflauerte (Kurosagi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn Without Plot - Abgesehen davon, dass es nicht wirklich smutty geschrieben ist. 
> 
> Original in 2010 auf animexx gepostet.

Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und sein Verstand blendete sich aus. Er vergaß die Zweifel, seine Prinzipien. Ihre schlanken Finger kraulten seine Haut und fuhren in seinen Haaransatz, nur um sich in Erregung fest zu krallen. Sie seufzte in sein Ohr, seine Hände fuhren zu ihren Hüften, er zog sie enger an sich. Zu ihren Füßen die herunter gefallende Einkaufstüte, ihre verschränkten Beine in Mitten von rollenden Orangen und zermatschten Tomaten. Er schloss mit einem letzten Fußtritt die Eingangstür zu Tsuraras Apartment, schob sie, am kleinen Tisch vorbei, Richtung Bett.  
   
Als seine Lippen die ihren fanden, spürte er endlich die wahnsinnige Heftigkeit seines Verlangens, seiner Lust, der Intimität ihrer Beziehung. Ihre Lippen waren weich und feucht. Sie waren neckisch, trotzig, besitzergreifend. Und ehrlich. Sie küsste seinen Mund, seine Wangen, seine geschlossenen Augenlider und schob ihr unanständiges Becken näher an das Seine. Ein Keuchen entfloh seinen heißen Lippen, als sich ihre Finger seinen Rücken hinab bewegten, den Muskeln entlang, zu seinem Po und er spüren konnte, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem verschmitzen Lächeln verzog. Er wollte sie. Und doch hielt er sich zurück, dachte an sein Leben, ans Schwindeln und daran, in welchen Welten sie beide lebten. Sie, Tsurara, war rein. Ihre Ehrlichkeit, ihre Unschuld, ihre Reinheit, er wollte all dies in sich aufsaugen, sie waren so gegensätzlich. Er wollte sie an sich ziehen und von sich schieben. Er wollte sie küssen, mit ihr schlafen, er wollte ihr seinen Rücken zu kehren und ihre Wohnung verlassen. Er wollte, dass sie verweilte, er wollte, dass sie sich endlich verzog.  
In ihrem unendlichsten Kuss hielt er inne, erwachend, wollte sich ihrer Arme entziehen.  
   
"Ich lass' dich nicht gehen.", sagte sie trocken, krallte ihre Finger in sein Shirt und zog ihn zurück, in die sinnliche Wonne ihrer Umarmung. Er seufzte tief und ließ sich fallen.  
   
"Kurosaki...", nuschlte sie neben seiner Ohrmuschel und in sein Haar. Er blickte auf und suchte erneut ihre Lippen. Und er war anders, dieser Kuss. Inniger. Intimer. Erotischer.  
   
Tsurara öffnete unaufgefordert ihre Lippen, kam ihn entgegen, lud ihn ein. Ihre Zungen verschlungen sich und Kurosaki fragte sich zum zehnten Mal in zwei Tagen, in welche isolierte Ecke seines Gehirn sich seine Vernunft verkrochen hatte. Sie stießen gegen die Wand, ihre Hände fanden seine Gürtelschnalle und er öffnete mehr oder weniger geschickt ihre Blusenknöpfe. Feurig schien der Kuss sie zu zerschmelzen. Die Temperatur schien ihr Limit zu sprängen. Während Tsurara ihre letzten Seufzer in seinen Mund hauchte, wurde ihm heißer und heißer und er spürte wie sie ungeduldig am Saum seines Shirts zupfte. "Oh", hauchte sie und errötete als er ihre Bluse rastlos zu Boden warf und seinen Mund an ihrem Schlüsselbein platzierte, ihre Haut liebkoste, sich jedes Muttermal einzuprägen schien. Sie schob ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt, sie tasteten sich vor, fanden seine Brust, befühlten seinen Bauch und fuhren rettungslos über seinen Rücken.  
Küssend und keuchend zog er sich schlussendlich aus und das weiße Stück Baumwolle fand seinen Platz neben dem Stapel Studiumlektüren, die sie jeden Abend durchwälzte.  
   
Sie fielen auf ihr Bett, horchten unbewusst dem knirschenden Unterton, sie fielen übereinander her, in tiefer Berührung, in schmerzender Emotion flossen Tränen und wie sie ihre Nasen aneinander legten, wie sie sich nackt an einander drängten, sich küssten und vereinten. "Ich lass' dich nicht los.", flüsterte Tsurara an Kurosakis linkem Ohr, als er sich aus ihr zurückzog. "Du bist nicht alleine."  
Er schmunzelte, nur um Sekunden später ihre Lippen auf den seinen zu spüren und sich einem Kuss hinzugeben, der ihn zu erfüllen schien. Ein Kuss, des einzigen Mädchen, für das er Augen hatte. Des einzigen Mädchens, das ihm etwas bedeutete. Ein Kuss des Mädchens, das seinem Herzen aufgelauert und es ohne Geld für sich gewonnen hatte. Das Mädchen, das ihn begrüßte, das um ihn weinte, das ihn mochte, obwohl er seine Worte sehr genau wählte, um sie zu verletzen. Und ein Kuss der Frau, die er küsste, die er umarmte, die er begehrte und mit der er schlief. Und die ihn nicht alleine ließ.  
Ein ausgesprochenes Versprechen und dennoch ein unzerstörbares Band. Der vorsichtige Versuch einer Erotik, die sich ein sein Herz fraß und selbst an ihren Wurzeln nicht heraus zu reißen war. Und der Versuch eines Anfangs, der dem einmaligen Hollywood Happy-End zwar nicht die Stirn bieten konnte, aber immerhin ausreichte. Also das war schließlich mehr als genug.

"Bang!"  
Und sie lachte.


	3. Das Wortduell (Crows Zero)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein reines Wortgefecht. Nur Dialog. Ziemlich viele Beleidigungen, also vllt. Warning wegen schlechter Manier. :'D 
> 
> Original 2012 auf animexx gepostet.

Man denke sich hier für Takiya Genji und Serizawa Tamao durch einen blöden Zufall zusammen über Nacht in einer Abstellkammer in der Suzuran eingeschlossen. Warum auch immer. Es muss nicht immer alles Sinn ergeben.  
   
_  
_  
_

 

„...“  
„...“  
„Egal wie oft du gegen die Tür schlägst, es wird dich sowieso niemand hören.“  
„Halts Maul, wenn du keinen besseren Vorschlag hast.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Kaputt gehen wird sie davon auch nicht. Eher deine Knöchel.“  
„Willst du mir Vorträge halten? Ich versuch uns wenigstens hieraus zu holen!“  
„Vergiss es einfach. Nachts betritt niemand mehr die Schule...nicht mal ich. Aber der dumme Zufall will es ja so und das ausgerechnet mit DIR als Gesellschaft.“  
„Wer hatte denn die Idee, das Dach als nächtlichen Schauplatz zu nehmen?“  
„Ich war’s nicht!“  
„Ja klar. Und Tokio kommt als goldener Retter auf seinem motorischen Ross und zieht dich aus deinem persönlichen Albtraum. Dass ich nicht lache...“  
„Lass Tokio aus dem Spiel, mit ihm hat die Sache eh nichts zu tun.“  
„Ach nein? Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher…“  
„Wer hat dir denn den Kuckuck ins Ohr gesetzt?“  
„Niemand, der’s mir nicht auch gezwitschert hätte, wenn du dir die Eier amputieren würdest.“  
„So charmant wie immer, was Genji?“  
„Darauf kannst du scheißen, Alter!“  
„Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich verzichte.“  
„Warum so angespannt, Serizawa? Lange keinen Sex mehr?“  
„Keiner, dessen Gedanke DIESE Lage verschönern könnte.“  
„Jetzt kränkst du mich aber.“  
„Hör auf so läppisch zu grinsen, das steht dir ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Was steht mir denn deiner Meinung nach?“  
„’N saftiges, blaues Auge auf jeden Fall.“  
„Du bist witzig, Baby.“  
„.......................“  
„Hey, aber erzähl doch mal. Was macht dein Sexleben so? Weißt du überhaupt, wie entspannend das nach ‘nem Kampf sein kann?“  
„Tu nicht so als hättest du die heftigste Erfahrung, ich bin ein Jahr älter als du und hab `ne Menge Spaß.“  
„Ach ja?“  
„Ja.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Mit wem denn bitte schön?“  
„Du erwartest nicht im Ernst `ne Antwort, oder?“  
„Äh, doch?“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Wie ist das eigentlich mit dir und Tokio, heh?!“  
„Häh?“  
„Wie oft habt ihr’s schon getrieben, mh?“  
„Kommst du mir blöde?!“  
„Bumst er dich jetzt auch in den Arsch?“  
„Genji, ich warne dich...“  
„Oder machst ihr´s anders herum? Kannst ihn mir ja mal ausleihen... Ich würde Tokio echt gern mal ficken.“  
„Könntest du die Niveautreppe vielleicht wieder ein paar Stufen heraufklettern? Ich sag dir was, klar? Wenn du Tokio auch nur irgendwas antust und sei es ein blauer Fleck, bist du weg vom Fenster!“  
„Was ist das mit euch? Freundschaft? Dass ich nicht lache...“  
„Genji, was willst du eigentlich?“  
„Halt´s Maul bei Sachen, von denen du nichts verstehst.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...du willst also Sex mit Tokio?”  
„Was dagegen?“  
„Komm, was ist mit deinem Mädchen Aizawa?“  
„Sie ist nur `ne Freundin.“  
„Ja klar. Und du bist seit neustem nicht mehr nur noch schwanzgesteuert?“  
„Bin ich du?“  
„Du bist vor allem ein Riesenarschloch und reif für `ne Tracht Prügel.“  
„Danke für die Blumen, Baby.“  
„Wisch dir das Grinsen aus der Fresse, das macht dich noch primitiver als du eh schon aussiehst.“  
„Du bist echt heiß, wenn du wütend bist.“  
„Wäre ich wirklich wütend, würdest du schon lange nicht mehr grinsen.“  
„...Und wie ich das würde.“  
„Und nenn’ mich nicht ‚Baby’, sieht der Zahnstocher für dich wie ein Schnuller aus?“  
„Deine Lippen sehen für mich vor allem ganz schön blau aus.“  
„Wessen Schuld war das noch mal?“  
„Hey, ich hab nicht zuerst zu geschlagen!“  
„DU warst aber der jenige, der alles erst provoziert hat...wie immer!“  
„Ach, das ist doch Erbsenzählerei.“  
„Na und. Du verdienst es wenigstens.“  
„...“  
„Was war jetzt überhaupt noch mal mit deinem Mädchen? Willst du der nicht lieber auf den Sack gehen?“  
„Fängst du schon wieder damit an?“  
„Dann hätte immerhin einer seine Ruhe.“  
„Wer?“  
„Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?“  
„Warum so freundlich?“  
„Wie du mir, so ich dir.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„So oder so hat sie keinen Sack.“  
„Häh?“  
„Aizawa. Ich kann ihr gar nicht ‚auf den Sack gehen’.“  
„Wie war das noch mal mit der Erbsenzählerei?“  
„Das Recht liegt aber bei mir.“  
„Das lag’s bei mir auch, willst du nur nicht wahr haben.“  
„Serizawa...“  
„Was?“  
„Hast du nicht manchmal Bock einfach nur so zu ficken?“  
„Hast du nicht manchmal Bock einfach nur so die Klappe zu halten?“  
„Könntest du aufhören, meine angestrengten Versuche ein ordentliches Gespräch aufzubauen, immer gleich ins Null auslaufen zu lassen?“  
„Genji, du widersprichst dir in deinen eigenen Aussagen. Die beiden Wörter ‚ordentlich’ und ‚ficken’ passen nicht zueinander.“  
„Ne, mal ehrlich. Hast du nicht manchmal einfach nur so Bock auf Sex?“  
„...“  
„Komm schon, Serizawa.“  
„Nein, danke!“  
„Komm schon... Tamao.“  
„...“  
„Bist du schockiert?“  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
„Weil ich deinen Vornamen kenne.“  
„Wer kennt ihn nicht?“  
„Beantworte die Frage.“  
„Nein, ich bin nicht schockiert, zufrieden?“  
„Ich meinte die mit dem ‚Sex’.“  
„Ab und zu vielleicht mal.“  
„Geile Sache, Baby.“  
„Die Diskussion hatten wir doch eben schon mal.“  
„Tatsächlich? Muss mir entgangen sein...“  
„Ich meine, dass du mich nicht mehr so geschmacklos ‚Baby’ nennen sollst.“  
„Das mach’ ich, weil du immer wieder darauf anspringst.“  
„Ich glaube, das machst du, weil du nur Angst hast, dass ich dich ignoriere.“  
„Klappt doch gut.“  
„...“  
„Hey, Serizawa.“  
„Was?“  
„Bock auf’n Spiel?“  
„Wenn du auf Flaschendrehen anspielst – wir haben keine.“  
„Man könnte das auch mit anderen Dingen spielen, aber das meinte ich nicht-“  
„Ach nein? Ein anstandsloseres Spiel außer Wahrheit oder Pflicht gibt es doch gar nicht mehr.“  
„Wieso gehst du eigentlich a priori davon aus, dass mein Vorschlag anstandslos ist?“  
„Erwartest du eine ehrliche Antwort?“  
„Nein. Und könntest du aufhören vom Thema abzulenken?“  
„…“  
„Was ist? Fehlen dir die Worte?“  
„Ich bin geblendet von deiner dich selbst manipulierenden Überzeugungskraft.“  
„Was soll das schon wieder heißen?!“  
„Vergiss es.“  
„Hör auf so zu seufzen, als stünde dein Leben kurz vorm Ende. Das diskriminiert mich.“  
„Mir war nicht einmal bewusst, dass der Begriff Diskriminieren überhaupt in deinem Wortschatz vorkommt.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Also jedenfalls das Spiel, was ich vorschlagen wollte, bevor du mich so unsanft unterbrochen hast…“  
„Hallelujah.“  
„…nennt sich: Entscheide-dich-zwischen-zwei-Dingen-die-dir-dein-Gegenüber-vorschlägt.“  
„Das ist nicht der echte Name.“  
„Dieses Spiel hat überhaupt keinen Namen, okay?“  
„Jedes Spiel hat einen Namen.“  
„Dann hat dieses Spiel eben diesen.“  
„Der ist doch viel zu lang. Wer soll sich das denn merken können?“  
„Darum geht’s doch gar nicht. Wir schreiben ja keine Einladung für ein Feriencamp.“  
„...“  
„Reicht ja wohl, wenn man sich die Regeln merken kann. Ich sehe was, das du nicht siehst hat schließlich auch einen ellenlangen Namen. Und hat’s je wen interessiert?!“  
„Ja.“  
„Wen?“  
„Mich.“  
„...“  
„Dein skeptischer Blick verwundert mich überhaupt nicht. Typisch, dass du nichts zu hinterfragen hattest, bei dem Goldlöffel, der dir von Anfang an in den Mund gestopft wurde.“  
„Von was willst du mich eigentlich gerade überzeugen?“  
„Davon, dass du ein Arschloch bist und vernünftige Gespräche zwischen uns niemals möglich sein werden.“  
„Oh come on, darling. Entspann‘ dich. Wir hier. Für die nächsten 12 Stunden…“  
„Ein Todesurteil…“  
„Ich sorge doch schon dafür, es spannender zu gestalten.“  
„Bin ich dir nicht unterhaltsam genug?“  
„Du bist vor allem ziemlich anstrengend gerade.“  
„Bitte?!“  
„Wirkst fast als hättest du deine Tage oder so. Nur, dass du kein Weib bist und demensprechend keinen monatlichen Eisprung hast. Zumindest nicht in dem Sinne, wenn du verstehst was ich---“  
„Heilige… Okay, Genji, das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Spielen wir dieses gottverdammte Spiel.“  
„Ach, auf einmal?“  
„Genji…“  
„Okay okay… Lass meinen Kragen los, dann erklär ich’s dir.“  
„Ich warne dich.“  
„Hör zu. Banane oder Apfel?“  
„Was?“  
„Banane oder Apfel?“  
„Hat sich dein universaler Wortschatz auf zwei Obstsorten reduziert?“  
„Das ist das Spiel, du Idiot. Du sollst entscheiden.“  
„...“  
„So schwer ist’s doch nicht.“  
„Apfel.“  
„Das war ja klar.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Ich stell `ne Statistik auf, die besagt, dass jeder erst mal primer Apfel sagt.“  
„Wer soll dir das denn glauben?“  
„Du hast gerade den Beweis geliefert.“  
„Ich hab Apfel gesagt, weil ich Äpfel mag.“  
„Pure Illusion. Hätte ich zuerst Birnen gesagt hättest du Birnen geantwortet.“  
„Hätte ich nicht, Birnen sind widerlich.“  
„Hättest du doch.“  
„Wen willst du eigentlich von was überzeugen?“  
„Machen wir weiter!“  
„............“  
„Bier oder Wodka?“  
„Bin ich nicht dran?“  
„Das Spiel war mein Vorschlag, also bin ich Spielleiter und stell die Fragen.“  
„So funktioniert das bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht aber auch nicht.“  
„Wahrheit oder Pflicht ist ja auch ein anstandsloses Spiel.“  
„…Wisch dir das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht, sonst fehlen deiner Zahnreihe gleich ein paar Beißer.“  
„Ich mein ja nur...“  
„Und nimm mir nicht die Worte aus dem Mund.“  
„Geht klar.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Trotzdem bin ich dran! Bier oder Wodka?!“  
„Das hab ich gerade gefragt….“  
„Na und?“  
„Nicht kreativ genug?“  
„Nicht, wenn du im Raum bist.“  
„Wieso? Ich bin bekanntlich sehr inspirierend.“  
„Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?“  
„Niemand, der mir nicht auch flüstern würde, dass du dich grad in die Bredouille geritten hast.“  
„Das hatten wir doch schon mal. Beantworte einfach meine Frage.“  
„Dein Mädchen.“  
„Häh?“  
„Dein Mädchen hat mir das gesagt.“  
„Was?“  
„Na, dass ich sehr inspirierend sein kann.“  
„Welches Mädchen?“  
„Tokio.“  
„... Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Was? Eifersüchtig?“  
„Du sollst Tokio hier raus halten.“  
„Tequila.“  
„… Das stand nicht zur Auswahl.“  
„Mir egal, nichts ist besser als Tequila.“  
„Ungelogen, aber trotzdem sollst du dich entscheiden.“  
„Du ziehst alles unnötig in die Länge.“  
„Bitte?! Wer alles in irgendwelche unnötigen Längen zieht bist jawohl du!“  
„Sei doch ehrlich mit dir.“  
„Du treibst es ganz schön auf die Spitze.“  
„Du lässt dich einfach zu leicht aufziehen.“  
„...“  
„Ich bin sowieso dran. Große oder kleine Titten?“  
„Du hast die Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet.“  
„Doch, hab ich.“  
„Aber nicht so, wie du solltest!“  
„Was im Grunde scheißegal ist, das weißt du selber.“  
„Eben war dir noch wichtig, dass wir dein Spiel anständig spielen.“  
„Du pochst doch nur so hart darauf, damit du auch mal Recht bekommst.“  
„Ich habe immer Recht.“  
„Es ist eigentlich verständlich, dass du dich so verhältst, in deiner geistigen Beschränktheit.“  
„Du legst es echt darauf an eine aufs Maul zu kriegen oder?“  
„Du weißt, dass ich es liebe von dir verprügelt zu werden.“  
„........“  
„Und nur von dir, Baby.“  
„........“  
„Niemand sonst lasse ich an meine Pfirsichhaut.“  
„...Wahnsinn.“  
„Von welchem meiner Körperteile redest du?“  
„Von deinem leeren Schädel.“  
„Sicher, dass du von mir redest?“  
„Sicher, dass du sterben willst?“  
„Ey, dieses Hemd war teuer, man!“  
„Selbst schuld.“  
„Das ersetzt du mir!“  
„Träum weiter, Takiya.“  
„Hören wir jetzt auf mit dem Du?“  
„Du hast noch nie im Du zu mir geredet.“  
„Hat dich das frustriert? Ich kann dich auch duzen… Tamao.“  
„Hör auf mir ins Ohr zu hauchen, das ist widerlich!“  
„Meinst du nicht eher aufregend?“  
„Ich meine vor allem, dass du dich bereits auf solch dünnem Eis bewegst, dass deine Aktionen schon fast wieder bewundernswert sind.“  
„Die sind 24/7 bewundernswert.“  
„Irgendwie nicht.“  
„Irgendwie doch.“  
„Irgendwie landet meine Faust gleich in deiner Fresse.“  
„Irgendwie bist du ganz schön unentspannt heute.“  
„Das nennt sich verspannt, du Gehirn.“  
„Auf jeden Fall bist du es.“  
„Wessen Schuld ist das wohl.“  
„Ich versuche nur den Smalltalk in Gang zu halten.“  
„Der schon lange nicht mehr small ist.“  
„Trotzdem wahnsinnig unterhaltsam.“  
„Für dich vielleicht.“  
„Sei nicht so kalt, Serizawa.“  
„Wolltest du mich nicht duzen?“  
„Och, fühlst du dich schon gekränkt?“  
„Das hättest du gerne.“  
„Ja.“  
„...“  
„Was?“  
„Dass du es nicht mal zu verheimlichen versuchst-“  
„-Ich bin eben ein ehrlicher Mensch-“  
„-zeugt echt von Mut.“  
„Höre ich da ein Kompliment?“  
„Könntest du aufhören deine Haare so eingebildet nach hinten zu streichen, du drehst hier keinen Werbespot.“  
„Das war eins, hab ich recht?!“  
„Was grinst du so dämlich?“  
„Ha!“  
„Das war kein Kompliment. Das war Ironie und wenn du das nicht gerafft hast, was offensichtlich der Fall ist, dann solltest du vielleicht überlegen, meinen Ratschlag wahr zu nehmen und wieder in die 3. Klasse zu wechseln.“  
„...“  
„Und Tokio ist nicht mein Mädchen.“  
„Das hat dich wohl ganz schön getroffen, huh?“  
„Ich kann`s einfach nicht ab, wenn man so über ihn redet.“  
„Ich bin aber nicht man.“  
„Was nicht gerade besser ist.“  
„Arschloch.“  
„Wie bitte?!“  
„Du scheinst dich ja ganz schön verantwortlich für ihn zu fühlen, wenn du ihn wegen jeder Kleinigkeit verteidigen musst.“  
„Komm mir nicht wieder blöde.“  
„Gib’s doch zu, da läuft mehr zwischen euch.“  
„Genji…“  
„Als ob es nicht mehr als offensichtlich wäre.“  
„Er ist mein bester Freund.“  
„Ja sicher und ich der Religionslehrer der Housen-Scheißer.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Was lachst du so dämlich?!“  
„Du hast echt Ideen...“  
„…Wie schon gesagt, inspirierend.“  
„Was spuckst du außerdem große Töne? Dass Izaki und du „einfach nur gut befreundet“ seid, nimmt euch ohnehin seit Monaten keiner mehr ab.“  
„Que?“  
„Komm, die Blicke, die er dir zuwirft, sind absolut unmissverständlich.“  
„Naja, ich weiß ja nicht, was für ´ne Sprache du sprichst, aber…“  
„Nicht nur ich sehe das.“  
„Wer denn noch?“  
„Diverse andere.“  
„Yuji vielleicht?“  
„Was hat er damit zu tun?“  
„´Ne ganze Menge…. Hast du DAS noch nicht gemerkt?“  
„Was grinst du so?“  
„Hmmm, ich glaube, du hast da was verpasst.“  
„…Das ist nicht dein Ernst.“  
„Und wie, Baby.“  
„Yuji hat ´ne Freundin.“  
„Vermutlich Blondine, raucht, trägt eigentlich immer eine Sonnenbrille und ist 1A im Darrtspielen.“  
„........“  
„Nimm’s locker, niemand nimmt dir deine Bitches weg. Yuji wird für immer an deinem Rockzipfel kleben bleiben, da kann Izaki so sexy sein, wie er will.“  
„...“  
„Was? Hat’s dir die Sprache verschlagen, dass du nichts von ihnen wusstest?“  
„Viel eher, dass du davon weißt.“  
„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich weiß alles.“  
„Wie viel du dem wohl zahlst.“  
„Ein Lächeln reicht.“  
„...“  
„Nicht sehr schmeichelnd, dein Gesichtsausdruck.“  
„... Ich kann gar nicht so viel fressen, wie ich kotzen will.“  
„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie heiß du gerade aussiehst.“  
„Schaufel dir dein Grab.“  
„Wusstest du, dass du Grübchen bekommst, wenn du deinen Mund auf die Art verziehst?“  
„Wusstest du, dass meine Faust in schneller als 3 Sekunden Zähne kaputt schlagen kann?“  
„Wusstest du, dass mich das ganz schön anmacht, wenn du mir so drohst?“  
„In weniger als 3 Sekunden wird dich nie wieder irgendwas anmachen.“  
„Kannst du bitte die kläglichen Überreste des Hemdes, das du ohnehin schon zerstört hast, heile lassen, ja? Geht das?“  
„Ich wüsste nicht weshalb ich dir diesen Gefallen tun sollte.“  
„Weil du 1. Geschmeichelt bist und 2. Wir immer noch nicht das Spiel beendet haben.“  
„Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir das beenden.“  
„Ich bin immer noch Spielleiter.“  
„Das Spiel funktioniert nicht, wenn niemand freiwillig mitspielt.“  
„Wer sagt denn, dass du einen freien Willen hast.“  
„Bitte schweig für immer.“  
„Danke, aber Reden gefällt mir besser.“  
„Merkt man kaum.“  
„Lass uns weiter machen: Würdest du dich eher von Makise bumsen lassen oder Nanami einen blasen?“  
„... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dein Niveau noch weiter sinken kann.“  
„Nichts ist unmöglich, Baby.“  
„Nenn mich noch einmal so und du hast die längste Zeit deines Lebens beschränkte Spiele in dunklen Abstellräumen gespielt.“  
„Entscheide dich einfach.“  
„Auf so was lass ich mich gar nicht erst ein.“  
„Dann musst du jetzt ein Kleidungsstück ausziehen.“  
„Bitte?!“  
„Kennst du kein Strippoker?“  
„Doch, aber das spielen wir hier nicht, Genji.“  
„Ich bin Spielleiter, ich kann Regeln beliebig ändern.“  
„Nee, Genji, so läuft das nicht. Ich hab mich auf dein blödes Entscheide-dich Spiel---“  
„---Entscheide-dich-zwischen-zwei-Dingen-die-dir-dein-Gegenüber-vorschlägt.---“  
„---eingelassen, also spielen wir das jetzt auch, da wird aber nix umgeändert oder dazu gedichtet, wir spielen fair und ernst, klar?!“  
„Fair und ernst sagst du? Dann gib mir als erstes ´ne Antwort.“  
„Du hast gleich meine Faust in deiner Fresse, klar? Mal sehen, ob du dann immer noch so grinst.“  
„Antworten. Serizawa.“  
„...“  
„Antworten oder ich zieh dir dein Blümchenhemd aus.“  
„Nimm deine Pfoten weg!!! Schon gut, du kriegst deine Antwort.“  
„Oh yeah.“  
„...“  
„Was murmelst du da?“  
„Ich sagte, ich hoffe, dass du morgen früh tot umfällst.“  
„Erst morgen früh? Haben wir noch was vor?“  
„Ich hasse dich so.“  
„Ich mag dich auch, Baby.“  
„Nanami.“  
„Huh?“  
„Ich sag’s nicht noch einmal!“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“  
„Seh ich aus, als würde ich Witze machen?!“  
„Nein, ich meine…..“  
„...“  
„...Du würdest lieber Nanami einen blasen…?“  
„...“  
„...Wahnsinn.“  
„Was?“  
„Nichts, ok, du bist dran.“  
„Kannst du mir mal sagen, wieso deine ganzen Fragen so schwul sind?“  
„Ja, wieso nur…“  
„Ich bin kein Homo.“  
„Bist du dir da sicher?“  
„Genji...“  
„Schon gut, schon gut, war nur’n Scherz, reg dich ab. Weißt du wie lange das dauert, diese Frisur hinzukriegen?“  
„...“  
„Ok, nich lang, geb ich zu, aber wie auch immer…. Du bist dran.“  
„Dass du bei so viel Schamlosigkeit nicht erstickst….“  
„Denkst du dir nun was aus oder wie?“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...“  
„...Wahnsinn, du brauchst echt Jahrhunderte.“  
„Kämpfen oder Sex.“  
„...Ich hasse dich, Serizawa.“  
„Hn.“  
„Wisch dir die Schadenfreude aus der Fresse oder hier knallt‘s gleich.“  
„Ich wusste, das würde dir gefallen.“  
„Von wegen!“  
„Entscheide dich…“  
„Niemals!!“  
„Du bist kindisch…“  
„Ich bin eben ein echter Mann! Wir können zwischen diesen zwei Dingen nicht entscheiden. Du hingegen...“  
„Ich hingegen polier dir gleich deine Honigbäckchen, wenn du ein Wort weiter redest.“  
„So oder so: nope.“  
„Na, dann raus aus dem Shirt.“  
„Es ist zerrissen, du siehst sowieso schon alles, da hat es gar keinen Sinn.“  
„Der Regel halber musst du aber trotzdem raus da. Ist ja nicht jedes Hemd immer gleich kaputt.“  
„Gib’s doch zu, dich macht das an.“  
„Das hättest du gerne.“  
„Ja.“  
„......“  
„Not going to lie.“  
„Erschieß dich.“  
„Ich bin dran!“  
„Fahr zur Hölle!“  
„Hm, ich hab da schon ´ne Idee… Siehst du, ich brauch nur 7 Sekunden zu Überlegen.“  
„Warum bist du nur nicht an dem Goldlöffel von früher erstickt…“  
„Ich oder Tokio?“  
„... Huh?“  
„Ich oder Tokio.“  
„Was meinst Du-“  
„Du musst dich entscheiden.“  
„Soll das ´n Scherz sein, weil wenn ja, dann ist er definitiv ein scheiß---“  
„Ist es nicht. Entscheide dich.“  
„Die Frage gilt nicht, die ist echt unfair.“  
„Was daran unfair.“  
„Das weißt du ganz genau. Das wäre, als müsstest du dich zwischen Chuta und Makise entscheiden.“  
„Ach, bin ich so ein guter Freund für dich?“  
„.... Geh sterben.“  
„Nee, mal ehrlich Serizawa, wieso kannst du dich nicht entscheiden?“  
„Zwischen Freunden stellt man keine Ranglisten auf.“  
„Ach, das ist doch nur ´ne Ausrede. Gibt’s schon zu.“  
„Was?“  
„Dass du Tokios Betthässchen bist.“  
„Betthäs------ Genji, willst du mich hochgradig verarschen?!“  
„Ich hab doch recht oder nicht?!“  
„Sag mal bist du eigentlich völlig bescheuert-----?!?“  
„---deswegen musst du mein Hemd jetzt echt nicht völlig kaputt machen---“  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie scheißegal mir dein hässliches Hemd ist?! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“  
„Wenn du so reagierst muss ja was dran sein!“  
„Und was, wenn’s so wäre?!“  
„… Ich wusste es.“  
„Wieso springst du immer wieder darauf zurück?! Was ist dein Problem mit Tokio?!“  
„Tokio ist nicht das Problem.“  
„Ja klar, wer’s glaubt wird selig. Ey, wenn du Tokio---“  
„Mein Problem bist du!!!“  
„Häh?!“  
„Du verhältst dich wie 'ne kleine Nutte!“  
„.....“  
„..... Ouch.“  
„Nenn. Mich. Nie. Wieder. So.“  
„Jesus, ich glaub, meine Nase ist gebrochen.“  
„Ich hätte dir das Genick brechen sollen!“  
„'N bisschen mehr Mitleid bitte.“  
„Definitiv nicht!“  
„Autsch...“  
„Heul nicht so rum, das bist du doch gewohnt.“  
„Ich hatte aber recht.“  
„Du willst echt ´ne Tracht Prügel oder?“  
„Von deiner schwachen Faust?“  
„Was willst du eigentlich, Genji?!“  
„Wieso?“  
„Du bestellst mich aufs Dach, mitten in der Nacht, dann fällt dir siedendheiß ein, dass ja doch noch jemand im Haus ist, weshalb du mich in dieses Loch hier schleifst, welches sich als Sicherheitsraum heraus stellt, der nachts immer von Außen abgeschlossen wird?!“  
„Schöne Zusammenfassung von dem, was---“  
„Hör auf, mich zu verarschen, Mann!“  
„Eigentlich---“  
„Eigentlich was, huh?!“  
„Eigentlich...“  
„Eigentlich wollte ich dir sagen, wie gut mir deine Hawaiimode gefällt?“  
„...deine Hawaiimode? Dein Ernst?“  
„Jetzt lenk nicht ab!“  
„Eigentlich wollt ich mit dir über dich und Tokio reden, zufrieden?“  
„... Fängst du schon wieder damit an?“  
„Ich meins halt ernst damit!“  
„Ich versteh nicht, wieso dich das so beschäftigt! Tokio ist mein bester Freund, mehr nicht, klar? Und außerdem bist du der Einzige, mit dem ich-----“  
„Was? Red weiter!“  
„..............“  
„Der Einzige, mit dem du----?!“  
„.............“  
„... Wirst du grade rot?!“  
„.............“  
„Serizawa, äh was...?!“  
„Genji-----“  
„Äh was, was war das gr----“  
„Halts Maul!“  
„...“  
„Nichts bist du für mich, klar? Und mir ist einfach nur warm! Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, der Raum ist ziemlich klein und----“  
„Seriz--- Tamao.“  
„Genji, kannst du die Hand von meinem Gesicht nehmen, das klebt und komm mir nicht so nah, das----“  
„Was wolltest du gerade eben sagen?“  
„...“  
„Ich bin der Einzige, mit dem du…?“  
„...“  
„…Der Einzige, der…?“  
„...“  
„Sag`s mir.“  
„... derEinzigemitdemichvielleichtinirgendeinerFormwashabenwürde…“  
„Was?“  
„Der Einzige… Du bist der Einzige, mit dem ich vielleicht in irgendeiner Form was…. haben würde.“  
„Was-haben-würdest?“  
„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!“  
„Nee, weiß ich nich.“  
„Genji, du-----“  
„Sprich`s aus, Tamao, ich will`s dich sagen hören.“  
„...“  
„Was genau würdest du mit mir haben wollen?“  
„Von wollen war nie die Rede----“  
„Beantworte die Frage.“  
„...“  
„Vielleicht, das was ich denke----?“  
„Gut, vielleicht ein bisschen----“  
„Ein bisschen was?“  
„Sex--“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Mmmh, du schmeckst gut.“  
„...“  
„Gut, für den Anfang auf jeden Fall.“  
„...“  
„...“  
„Ja---, Ja, ist gut jetzt, ich----“  
„...“  
„...“  
„... Deine Hawaiimode finde ich geschmacklos, by the way.“  
„... Fick dich.“  
„Mich jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht, Baby! ♥ “


	4. Best To Be Jealous (Reborn!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seltene Pairings, juchee! 
> 
> Original in 2008 auf animess gepostet.

Es ist doch immer dasselbe. Ich sitze auf den kalten Kacheln mit dem Hinterkopf an die graue Wand hinter mir gelehnt, beobachte die Decke über meinem Kopf und lausche den Geräuschen, die aus dem Zimmer zwei Türen weiter kommen. Ein Stöhnen, ein Keuchen, Kens Ausrufe nach mehr...  
Es treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen. Warum lasse ich mir das gefallen? Er weiß doch, dass ich hier bin und trotzdem lässt er mich zuhören. Ich vermute, es ist eine seine Art sich eine doppelte Befriedigung zu beschaffen.  
   
Ken zum zwanzigsten Mal in seinem Zimmer die Unschuld zu nehmen und mir zum einundzwanzigsten Mal das Herz zu brechen. Warum auch immer ihm das gefällt.  
   
Manchmal frage ich mich, ob es noch irgendeinen Sinn hat, dass ich hier bin. Für einen wie Mukuro-sama würde mein Fehlen keinen großen Unterschied machen, weil er mich nicht braucht. Das denke ich zumindest. Aber er lässt mich bleiben und allein die Tatsache macht mich irgendwo unglücklich. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, mehr zu verlangen als nur das. Aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht habe, danach zu fragen.  
   
Und dennoch sitze ich wieder hier auf dem schmutzigen Fußboden und starre vor mich hin, wartend, dass er sein Spiel beendet. Aber wie so oft, werde ich sicher vorher von hier verschwunden sein. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, anwesend zu sein, wenn Ken sein Zimmer verlässt. Dann müsste ich ihm in die Augen schauen und meine Wut würde die Oberhand gewinnen.  
Die Wut, die ich gegen ihn hege, weil er immer wieder von neuen von Mukuro-sama ausgewählt wird. Die Wut... und meine Eifersucht.  
   
Ich bin eifersüchtig auf meinen besten Freund und allein das ist schon zu bemitleiden. Ich bin eifersüchtig, weil es immer wieder Ken ist, der Mukuro berühren darf, ihn anfassen, ihn küssen. Und weil es immer wieder Ken ist, der von ihm berührt wird.  
   
Wenn ich ihn ansehen müsste, würde diese Wut in mir hoch kochen, sich an die Oberfläche schleichen und sich den Weg nach draußen bahnen. Ich weiß, ich würde mich nicht zurückhalten. Und eben das darf auf keinen Fall passieren.  
   
***  
   
Ich habe Mukuro-sama einmal die Frage aller Fragen in meinem Kopf gestellt. Die Frage, die mich jeden Tag quält, mich nachts wach hält und vor meine Augen einen Schleier bildet.  
   
„Warum Ken?“  
   
Die Antwort darauf ist immer dieselbe. Sie kreist in meinem Kopf und ich habe keine Chance ihr zu entkommen.  
   
„Weil es eben Ken ist.“

Weil es eben Ken ist. Weil es eben Ken ist. Weil es eben Ken ist. WEIL ES EBEN KEN IST!  
   
 _Und was ist mir mir?_  
   
Selbst wenn ich nur darüber nachdenke, spüre ich wie sich alles in mir zusammenzieht. Ich kann nicht vergessen, was er gesagt hat. Ich kann nicht vergessen, wie es immer wieder geschieht und er mir immer wieder so damit wehtut.  
   
 _Ich_ will derjenige sein, der ihm die Befriedigung schafft, derjenige, nach dem er sich sehnt. Ich will derjenige sein, der ihn berührt, ihn küsst, ihn sanft in den Schlaf wiegt.  
   
In Momenten wie diesen gehe ich fast kaputt vor Angst, ich könnte ihn verlieren. An Ken ... An meinen besten Freund.

   
Seufzend schüttele ich den Kopf und rappele mich hoch. Meine Knie zittern und mein Körper ist verkrampft. Die Geräusche sind verstummt und ich weiß, dass es Zeit für mich ist zu gehen.

***  
   
„Chikusa.“  
   
„Ja.“  
   
„Gibst du mir das Buch?“  
   
Ausdruckslos hebe ich den Kopf von meiner Arbeit und blicke in Richtung Mukuro, der sich nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt, entspannt auf der Couch ausgestreckt hat. Das Buch, nachdem er gefragt hat liegt nur eine Handbewegung entfernt vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
   
Ich puste kurz ein wenig Luft aus und atme sie wieder ein. Dann erhebe ich mich und gehe die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zu. Er bewegt sich nicht, auch nicht als ich vor ihm auf die Knie sinke und die Hand nach dem Buch ausstrecke. Es ist sehr leicht und auf seinem Deckel lese ich irgendetwas von Reisen. Mit trübem Blick lege ich es auf seinen schlanken Bauch.  
   
Da fängt er an zu lächeln.  
   
„Hast du es gelesen?“, fragt er leise, fängt meinen Blick und haftet ihn an seine Augen. Ich nicke nur und frage mich im gleichen Moment, was das wohl für eine Bedeutung hat. Normalerweise ist Mukuro nicht der Mensch für Wörter oder Geschichten und erst recht nicht für Bücher.  
   
„Ich habe überlegt in der nächsten Zeit mal nach Izumo zu fahren.“, sagt er heiter und dreht das Buch so, dass ich den vollständigen Titel lesen kann.  
   
 _Die schönsten Reiseziele_ steht dort in Schnörkelschrift und darunter ist ein Foto vom Fuji im Abendlicht zu sehen. Warum liest er so was?  
   
„Wirst du mich begleiten, Chikusa?“  
   
Ich kann nicht antworten. Auch wenn ich was sagen wollen würde, meine Kehle ist wie zugeschnürt, ich kriege keinen einzigen Laut heraus. Fragen schießen erneut durch meinen Kopf. Ich? Warum ich? Warum nicht...?  
   
Ich spüre, wie ich mich verkrampfe. Meine Finger schließen sich um den Bleistift, den ich immer noch in der rechten Hand halte und ich höre es Knacken, so wie das Zerbrechen von Holz. Ich schließe meine Augen und versuche mich zu beruhigen. So sehr ich es auch versuche, ich kann nicht vergessen, wie verwundbar mein Herz schon ist.  
   
„Chikusa?“ Ich höre seine Stimme und bemerke den Hauch von Kälte, der sich ihr bemächtigt. „Du begleitest mich doch oder?“  
   
„Warum ich?“ 

Klingt das kläglich. Ich schlucke und räuspere mich leise. „Warum ich und nicht ... Ken?“  
   
Eigentlich würde ich gerne meinen Blick abwenden. Aber ich schaffe es nicht, denn seine Augen fesseln mich. Jetzt zieht er die Augenbrauen kaum merklich zusammen und sein Blick verändert sich. Er mustert mich und ich beginne mich unwohl zu fühlen. Ich weiß nicht, was er denkt.  
   
„Chikusa.“, sagt er nun leise und beginnt wieder zu lächeln. „Du hast gelauscht, nicht wahr?“  
   
***  
   
Ich küsse ihn. Meine Arme sind um seinen Körper geschlungen und haben ihn auf meinen Schoß gezogen. Seltsam ist nur, ich weiß nicht ganz wie wir in diese Situation geraten sind.  
   
Wir haben geredet, über Izumo, über Ken und über das Thema, dass er eigentlich prinzipiell vermeidet, wenn es darum geht mit mir auf einen gemeinsamen Nenner zu kommen.  
Sex. Sex mit Ken, Sex mit Mukuro-sama. Sex, den ich nicht bekomme und Ken im Überfluss. Sex, der wie Mukuro-sama sagt, Beziehungen zerstört und andere festigt. Und Sex, der mir das Herz bricht, was mich auch zum springenden Punkt brachte.  
   
„Ich will mit dir schlafen.“  
   
Ich kann mich dunkel an Mukuros Gesichtsausdruck erinnern und wie er die Brauen zusammen zog. Anschließend setzte er sich auf und schaute mir lange und mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in die Augen.  
   
„Warum?“, fragte er leise.  
   
Warum ich mit ihm schlafen wollte? Weil ich fand, dass ich es verdiente? Weil ich es ungerecht fand, dass es immer nur Ken durfte? Weil mir Mukuro-sama mehr bedeutete, als mir eigentlich lieb war? Weil...  
   
„...“  
   
„Chikusa.“  
   
Aus welchem Grund auch immer, ich bekam in diesem Moment einfach keinen Ton heraus und je mehr ich mich zwang endlich den Mund aufzumachen, desto mehr schnürte sich mir die Kehle zu.  
   
 _Weil ich eben will._  
   
Vermutlich war dies nicht die beste Antwort, aber es war die einzig wahre Wahrheit. Ich wollte Mukuro, ich wollte ihn mit Haut und Haaren in meinen Armen, ich wollte ihn küssen und es war mir scheißegal, ob Ken uns hören würde oder nicht. Also warum wollte ich noch mal mit Mukuro-sama schlafen?  
   
„Weil ich wissen will, wie es sich anfühlt.“  
   
Weil ich wissen wollte, wie Ken sich jedes Mal fühlte und warum ich es nicht fühlen durfte.  
   
Und wäre in diesem Moment Ken herein geplatzt wäre es sicher nicht dazu gekommen. Aber Ken kam nicht und so beugte ich mich einfach vor und drückte meine Lippen Mukuro auf den Mund. Seine waren weich und warm und genauso wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte.  
   
***  
   
Mukuro bewegt sich leicht. Er ist erregt, dass spüre ich und er sucht meine Nähe. Allein diese Tatsache macht mich in diesem Moment überglücklich und am liebsten würde ich heulen.  
   
Ich küsse seine Wangen, seine Augenlieder und seine offenen Lippen. Sanft schließe ich die Augen und lasse mich von seinem umwerfenden Geschmack fortwirbeln. Meine Hände wandern wie von selbst an seine Hüften und er legt seine Arme um meinen Hals. Es wird nicht aufhören, das Gefühl ihn zu wollen. Erst wenn ich ihn bekommen habe.  
   
Als wir miteinander schlafen, legt sich ein ganz neuer Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht, ein Gemisch aus Ekstase und süßem Schmerz und ich habe gar nicht die Zeit an Ken zu denken. Seine Arme schlingen sich um meine Schulter und er hält sich an mir fest. Ich kann ihm Geräusche entlocken, die mich berauschen und dazu verleiten nicht aufzuhören.  
Ich stürze mich in diesen Rausch und vergrabe mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.  
   
Als ich seinen feuchten Mund küsse und meine Zunge hineinwandern lasse, kann ich spüre wie er unter mir erbebt und eine Woge durch uns beide geht.  
Es hört nicht auf, erst als mir schließlich vor Erschöpfung die Arme nachgeben und ich mich einfach in seine fallen lasse. Er atmet schwer, sein Blick ist getrübt und seine Wangen gerötet. Küssen, denke ich schwer. Berühren. Sex haben. Wenn all das Mukuro ist, so denke ich, werde ich nie wieder damit aufhören können.  
   
Sein Atem beruhigt sich und er schließt die Augen. Auch meine werden schwer und wollen mich hinunter in die schwarze Tiefe des Schlafes ziehen. 

„Mukuro-sama.“, murmele ich noch, bevor sich mein Bewusstsein in Rauch auflöst. „Ich werde dich begleiten... nach Izumo.“

_Fin._


End file.
